


Temptation

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zayn adopted Louis, he fell head over heels for him. But one day Louis is bad and gets a spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Zayn was a very lonely man. After Liam had ended their seven year relationship, he never tried to date again and condemned himself to quiet days of solitude. At first it had been nice; he was able to do as he pleased without fear of angering or disappointing anyone but himself. But as weeks dragged on to months and years, and Zayn’s high school sweetheart never returned, he began to ache for a friend.

Meeting Louis had been a complete accident. Zayn had been doing a boatload of volunteer work to fill his empty hours of aloneness, and his time he was helping out at a short-staffed adoption home. He was assigned cleaning duty, which was simple and mindless, which suited Zayn just fine. All the boys were outside playing or something, Zayn wasn’t quite sure what little boys did. Suddenly, a stubby little ball of energy came sprinting into the room.

The boy seemed unaware of his presence. Zayn watched curiously, as the boy searched frantically around the room in search of something. To say he was cute was an understatement. His light feathery hair stuck out in all directions as if he didn’t pay any mind to his appearance. His red power rangers t-shirt was a few sizes too small and a sliver of skin on his little tummy was visible making Zayn smirk. Something about this orphan pulled Zayn in like a magnet, even though they had never even spoken to one another.

Zayn cleared his throat softly to gain the boy’s attention. He spun around wildly, but greeted Zayn with a crinkle-eyed smile.

“Hey, um, are you looking for something?” Zayn asked shyly.

“Well me and Harry were playing Peter Pan and he’s Wendy and I’m Peter. Harry managed to knick a blue nightie from one of the other girls, but I can’t find my hat and I can’t be Peter Pan without my hat! Peter Pan is my favorite game and I dunno what else me and Harry can play together!” The little boy rambled on.

Zayn looked down at the pile of toys he had been holding. There in the mix of Hotwheels and baseball gloves was a miniscule green hat.

“Is this it?” He asked holding it out for the kid to see.

The boy’s eyes lit up like an aqua blue firework. Before Zayn knew what was happening, the boy had his short arms wrapped tightly around his middle. The boy stood just higher than Zayn’s waist, and it only added to his boyish charm.

“Thanks so much, mister!” He squealed, before scurrying off to rejoin his friends.

After Zayn finished cleaning the room, he headed straight to the front office and adopted the little boy who had wormed his way into his heart in record time.

A year later and Zayn was happier than he had ever been. The little boy, Louis, had come to his house ready for a world of adventure with his new daddy. It had taken him little to no time to adjust, and his only complaint was of missing his best friend, Harry, whom Zayn let him visit at least once a week.

Zayn had fallen head over heels for Louis. Not only was he well behaved, but he was hilarious and cuddly and sweet. He was giggly and energetic and gave Zayn a reason to live again.

There were rare occasions when Louis would act up. They varied between a failing test grade or forgetting to do chores, so they were always minor and easily fixable. A few slaps on the bum would leave Louis sniffling and apologetic, and the misbehavior wouldn’t happen again.

A small hole in Zayn’s heart still ached weakly for his lost love, though. Liam had been his everything, and when he went away, Zayn was left with a dark, broken world. Although Louis had brought color and joy back into his life, no one could replace Liam. That’s why he was so furious when it happened.

It began with Louis skipping around the house with a gigantic smile. He was clad in the Peter Pan costume that Zayn had bought him for Christmas, which he now wore more often than regular clothes. The young boy was giggling out the chorus to ‘You Can Fly’ as loudly as his little lungs could go. Still shaking with laughter, he began jumping across the two couches in the living room and pretending he was really flying. Suddenly, he lost his footing and toppled right into the side of the coffee table between the couches. 

Louis watched in horror as his daddy’s favorite thing in the entire world, a snow globe from Paris which rested in the center of the table, slid off the glass surface of the table and smashed in an explosion of crystals onto the hard wood floor.

In seconds, Zayn appeared from the kitchen to see the source of the crash. When seeing what had fallen, he stopped in his tracks. In a broken pile of despair lay the snow globe from his trip to France with Liam. The very trip where Liam had proposed to him.

Zayn fell to his knees on the paneled floor, ignoring the sting of pain when his joints hit the hard surface. He stared blankly at the mess. The snow globe had been the only thing left standing of their past love and now it was gone. Just like Liam.

Zayn began to shake with rage. He looked towards the source of his anger – Louis. His eyes were widened with fear. The young boy had seen his daddy staring wistfully at the globe before and assumed it was very important to him.

“Louis, you did something very bad.” He spoke evenly. 

Louis gulped and nodded slowly. He messed up and he knew it and any punishment he received was well deserved. He shouldn’t have been playing so recklessly around his daddy’s snow globe.

Without any explanation, Zayn scooped Louis up in his arms and marched him to his bedroom. Louis was trembling with fear, but he let his daddy take him to his room.

Once in his room, Zayn sat on the bed, bringing Louis down with him, and laid the boy stomach-down over his lap. Forcefully, the older man lifted Louis’ shirt, which was really more of a tight green dress than anything. Even through his fit of fury, Zayn could appreciate how nice the forest colored, skin-tight, panty hose of the costume fit snugly over the swell of Louis’ ass. He kneaded gently at the skin.

“Daddy, what’re you doing?” Louis’ voice quivered with fear and anxiety.

“Hush.” Zayn instructed roughly. He pulled the boy’s tights down below his bum and Louis’ breath hitched at the realization that he was about to get a spanking.

Without any warning, Zayn slammed his hand down on the soft flesh of Louis’ bum. The younger boy whimpered pathetically, but stayed as silent as he could. Zayn brought his hand down again, and Louis bit his arm to stop from crying out.

A sense of power surged up inside Zayn. All his frustration and grief from Liam’s leaving had built up over the years and left an undeniable amount of pent up energy. With every strike against Louis’ skin, the pain was ebbing away from Zayn’s bitter heart.

Zayn lost all sense of control. Ignoring the sobs that now flowed out of Louis’ mouth, he reigned down several painful slaps in succession. The sobs quickly changed to pleas and begs, but Zayn had zoned out. It was when one of Louis’ cries turned to a drawn out moan that Zayn snapped out of his daze.

With profuse apologies, Zayn rolled his adopted son off his lap and onto the creaky mattress. He stared down frantically at Louis, afraid that he had hurt him.

“Louis, I’m so sorry are you okay?”

Louis looked up at his daddy with wild eyes, “That made me feel funny, Daddy.”

“What do you mean, love?” He asked worriedly.

“It made me feel funny…down there.”

“Oh.” Zayn said unable to think of anything else to say. Any guilty feelings of hurting his son transformed into awkward curiosity. Louis, a ten year old boy, was turned on from his very own spankings.

“Daddy, what’s happening? It hurts.” Louis whined.

Zayn sighed heavily. Of all the ways he could explain boners to his son, he of course would have to do it as awkwardly as possible.

“That happens sometimes when you get really…excited. It’s okay though. It’s nothing to worry about.” Zayn reassured, trying to sound confident.

“How do I make it go away?”

Again Zayn sighed. He had no clue how to explain masturbation to a young boy, and he was also sure that encouraging a ten year old to touch himself was an easy way to get yourself into Hell. Figuring he was already destined to wind up there anyways, Zayn held Louis’ wrist gently in his bigger hand.

“You put your hand right there.” Zayn guided Louis’ hand to his little penis.

Louis was awestruck, “On my willy?”

Zayn nodded.

“That’s weird.” Louis pulled his hand back against his chest and scrunched his nose up in disgust.

“It’s how you make it go away, Louis.”

“Could you do it for me? I’m sure you could do it better at it than me.” Louis asked innocently.

Zayn groaned. As much as he didn’t want to admit, the thought was tempting. Too tempting. He stared down at Louis’ little cock that throbbed with need. Sure it was wrong, but he didn’t want his little boy to be in any sort of pain. Maybe just one time wouldn’t hurt.

Slowly, Zayn wrapped his fingers around Louis’ dick. His hand engulfed all of the boy easily. Louis’ eyes slid shut slowly and his breathing began to quicken.

Seeing Louis come undone beneath him was too much for Zayn. He felt bad enough to touch the boy so intimately, but seeing his face contorted with pleasure felt like pure sin. The older man pulled away and pushed his body off the bed.

“Daddy, where’re you going?” Louis’ eyes widened with sadness.

Zayn shook his head and began backing out of the room, “I just can’t do this, Lou.”

“Please, Daddy! It hurts!” Louis pleaded.

The hurt of rejection and pain that glistened in Louis’ desperate aqua eyes ripped at Zayn’s heartstrings. It was against all his morals, but he had to make his son feel good. The idea of watching the young boy as he was pleasured made his stomach sick, so he quickly formed a plan.

“Turn over and get on your knees.” He instructed.

Louis scrambled around the bed without protest. His ass was elevated in the air enticingly, causing Zayn’s mouth to water. This could be enjoyable.

“Okay, love, this is gonna feel a little bit weird at first, but then it’ll get better I swear.” Zayn climbed onto the small, twin bed. He positioned himself directly in front of Louis’ pert little ass and tried to ignore the jolt of arousal spiking through his body.

Zayn began by gently kissing the silky smooth skin on Louis’ bum. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the soft texture. Thankfully, Louis was silent beneath him. With gentle hands, Zayn spread his cheeks apart. The only protest was a small hum of confusion.

Carefully, Zayn ghosted his mouth above the boy’s entrance. Without further ado, he licked a slobbery stripe across Louis’ hole. The younger boy quivered and buried his face into the pillow. Zayn took the boy’s actions as encouragement and began lapping continuously at his hole.

Louis was shaking like a leaf and panting frantically. His body ached from holding himself up, but the sensation was too addictive to make him give in.

Zayn began probing his tongue in and out of Louis’ entrance. The taste was musky and delicious and he couldn’t get enough. Abandoning all doubt, the older man let his actions become sloppy as he sucked, licked, and bit at the younger boy’s hole.

Louis, forgetting to be quiet, began moaning softly into the fabric of the pillow. As the speed of Zayn’s tongue increased, so did the volume of his cries.

An overwhelming heat scorched Louis’ body and right when he felt as if he couldn’t take it anymore he hit his climax and came weakly onto the clean sheets. Fatigue washed over him and he fell in a heap on his tiny bed.

Zayn fell right after him and wiped the excess slobber off of his face. Louis turned and inspected his adopted father carefully.

“Can I help you fix your problem now, Daddy?”

Zayn looked down to see he did in fact have a big problem. He looked up at Louis’ giddy face and sighed. Maybe he could let this happen just once more.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 1dfetusfics


End file.
